forever_young_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
1x5
This Chapters Starts with Liv's POV but in the middle it also has Fabian's POV, Fabian's POV explains what happened to Sibuna and most importantly what happened to Nina. Please Note, This Chapter took me 3 days Tops. I worked hard on Liv's POV and Fabian's POV, Well, Fabian's POV I had to think of the cheesy old Fabian we loved...And Artie's POV Took LONG to make as well, I had to search gifs to make it seem like whatever they were doing was real <3 ALSO, I know I've never done this before in any of the other chapters But, This Chapter includes 5 POVs Such as Liv's,Fabian's,Artie's,Drew's,and Rachie's POV. :O And Here's a song to play during your reading! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Liv's POV Okay, So We Found Out B- Is Abby's Blood, Who the hell is Abby?Nakiyah ran away a little How Do you say, Easy? '' ''______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Drew, I'm Scared...." Rachie said. "Wait, What the hell happened?" Drew asked, "Bianca...Bianca..." Marie passed out, "MARIE" Drew yelled, "SOMEONE HELP HER" Rachie yelled, "I'm Trying! Rachie go get Ryder!!NOW!!" Drew screamed as Rachie ran upstairs, "Come...Come.....Marie...." Drew was giving Marie Mouth To Mouth Recepetation, The Lights turned off again and As Soon as Rachie came in with Ryder, The Lights turned back on and Drew along with Marie, were gone. "Oh My God...Where Are They?!" Rachie yelled hugging Ryder, "Everything's gonna be fine..." Ryder said pacing back and forth, "NO NO NO EVERYTHING IS NOT GONNA BE FINE, DREW,MARIE,BIANCA,ANNND MICHAEL ARE GONE!!" Rachie screamed at the top of her lungs.Then Fabian Rutter The Caretaker came in. "What's Going on!?What's all the screaming about?!" Fabian yelled. "Well....Um...." Rachie turned pale, Fabian noticed Rachie looked familar but he just couldn't put his finger on who she was.Then he looked around her and noticed that......glow of a Chosen Person, But All his Sibuna Days were over, only the rest of Sibuna know where they are. Marie,Drew,Bianca,and Michael were in a room, A DARK room.A Place Sibuna has never uncovered. "Where Am I....?" Bianca picked her head up from the floor, She was shivering, "All I remember is....Me and Bianca getting into an Arguement," Michael rubbed his head. "UGH WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Bianca stood up and walked backwards in fear as she bumped into Drew, "Watch Where You're going!" Drew said as he felt dizzy, "Sorry, But I don't wanna be in the same room with this bastard!" Bianca glared at Michael.Marie was still asleep on the cold floor while Drew slid down the wall and looked at Marie asleep, "Bastard?Bianca I said I was fucking sorry!" Michael yelled, "You expect me to accept your apology?" Bianca sat on a chair in the Dark Room, "YES! Most Girls Accept the Apology!" Michael said. "Wait, One, I'm Not Like Most Girls.TWO, So Apparently you had s*x with more girls so OF COURSE you should know this!" Bianca said, Michael then slapped Bianca,Drew looked at Michael, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!THAT'S A LADY!!" Drew yelled and charged at Michael. Bianca felt her hot cheek and a tear fell down. "Where's Drew Rach?" Ryder asked Rachie who was freaking out, "N-N-N-Nevermind..." Rachie pushed Ryder out the door and looked around the cellar, "Come On Come On...Where Are You..." Rachie looked around the cellar and stumbled upon blood, "Oh My God...." Rachie said as Fabian looked at her, "I know where they are..." Fabian said and walked to one of the tunnels showing Rachie where they are. "Where are we going?" Rachie followed Fabian, "It's Possible they're in the catacombs..." Fabian looked at Rachie. "Wait, Catacombs?!What the actual bloody fuck?CATACOMBS?!" Rachie had some quite....Respond... "Well, I'll tell you about my old days in Anubis House" Fabian said, He Explained his badass Sibuna Days and told the danger that still lurks in Anubis House. "Woahhhh So You mean this Nina chick is some type of Chosen One and The Eddie guy is the Osirian?" Rachie asked, "Yes," Fabian answered. ''' '''______________________________________________________________________________________________ Fabian's POV The New Student, Rachel Powell shows some interest in the mysteries of Anubis, She shows some resemblance to my Be-Loved Nina, Her features,Even Though Nina is gone forever there's no way Rachel is Nina.I'm just going crazy, Eddie lost his mind when Nina died, So Did Amber.Patricia was torn apart, That made her think of all the bad she has done in her life, The way Nina died was terrible, We Had A Life Together and that one girl ruined it.I miss Nina, and Just by me wanting her back in a different girl's form is a huge wrong.Nina would want me to move on but I just can't let go. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Wow, You must've really love Nina, She seems sweet with the heart of a child." Rachie smiled, "She was my chosen one....I'll never forget our first kiss..." Fabian laughed, "But...She's gone..." Fabian snapped out of his dream. "Mr.Rutter, She's not gone, She's in your heart." Rachie looked at Fabian as they crossed the Penduliams, "Sorry, I just miss her! We got married when we turned 25! I spent my life with her and...and.....She's gone" Fabian cried. ' ' ' '"Hey! Wanna Visit Anubis House?I Need To See Someone" Artie said, rolling to Kurt and Blaine, "Sure!" Kurt said smiling at Blaine. ' '"Bella, Why Are You Crying?" Diana asked, pulling away from Bella, "Crying?I'm not Crying..." Bella said looking at Diana. "When Your hair is warm and back is hot, You're Crying." Diana looked into Bella's Eyes.Bella felt warmth in Diana's eyes, "Well, You know how you love someone but you can't tell them and you just might lose them?" Bella asked, "Well Yeah, I'm experiencing it at the moment..." Diana mumbled but Bella heard, "Really?With Who?" Bella asked, "With You..." Diana mumbled but Bella heard everything. "With Me-" Bella said but she was interrupted by Diana's Gentle Kiss. ''' '''Bella kissed back, "You Love ME?" Bella asked, Blushing. "Yes! I Do!" Diana smiled and kissed Bella back too, Which meant these two were making out. Fabian and Rachie arrived to a door which was protected by some type of Energy Portal, "What the hell?" Rachie looked at Fabian, "An Energy Portal...This must be where The others are." Fabian walked to the portal and puts his finger through it, testing the barrier. "This Portal is strong." Fabian pulled his finger away, "So How are we gonna get Michael,Bianca,Drew,and Marie?!" Rachie asked furiously, "Calm Down! This we cannot Rush! We must leave them there for a few days and Rachie you must get someone that can open this portal-" Fabian said as he was interrupted by Rachie's burst of "WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO GET?!", "This is a girl who wears Mysterious Jewlery, Such As this Necklace" Fabian showed Rachie a picture of the necklace, It showed Egyptian Fire all over the necklace. ' ' "And what the heck happens when I do find this girl?" Rachie asked, "Just Find The Girl!" Fabian said and ran away leaving Rachie alone near the portal, She puts her finger through the Portal and she burns her finger "OW FUCK!!" Rachie sucked her finger which makes her think her finger is obviously gonna heal but no Boo Boo it doesn't work like that! Kurt and Blaine rolled Artie to Anubis House, Artie knew who he was looking for, A Sweet Girl by the name of Rachie should work if you really couldn't guess who Artie was looking for...ANYWAYS, "We're Here!" Kurt said, As Rachie came from the tunnels and Izzy came from the living room, "Artie!" Izzy said, "Izzerella!" he (Artie) said. "OMG KURTT" Theresa came from the living room and hugged Kurt, "Terri!" Kurt hugged Theresa back. "Um...Hello..." Rachie said, looking at Artie,Kurt, And Blaine "Hey Rachel!" Artie waved at Rachie, "Hey......You're the boy that showed me to Anubis House when I first came! What's Your name?" Rachie said, Blaine looked in between Rachie and Artie. "Artie!" He smiled and blushed, "I Love Your name! The First 3 Letters spell my FAVORITE subject, Art!" Rachie giggled and smiled at Artie. "Well.....I Feel a little flirtation going on..." Kurt whispered, "IKR..." Blaine whispered back, "Thank you!" Artie smiled at Rachie as she skipped to her room. Liv,Bailey,and Cotton snuck in Nakiyah's room to do a little snooping, "Okay, Are You SURE you want to do this?" Bailey looked at Liv. "She damaged my Cotton Sweater....I Seriously think we should snoop AND She seemed wierd when we mentioned Abby come on, There's No Way Nakiyah is 'innocent'..." Liv said, "Well, I agree with Liv about the whole Abby thing....What if Nakiyah is Abby?" Cotton connected something, "Hey Guys I Found something!" Cotton held a paper that said, ''Abby ''On It, At that moment, Nakiyah came in, "Hey! What Are You Doing?!" Nakiyah said as Bailey was looking through her closet and Liv was hiding under a desk while Cotton messed her whole room up, "Um...Well....It's Not What it looks like...." Cotton said and ran out leaving Liv and Bailey, "Bailey?" Nakiyah glared at Bailey as he ran out. The drama had cleared in that Dark Room where Marie,Drew,Bianca,and Michael were.Though Michael never apologized to Bianca for slapping the shit out of her, "I think I know how we can get out of here..." Drew said as he looked up at the air vent. "The Air Vent?" Bianca said, "No Duh.." Michael said, At this time Marie was awake a confused, "Where the fuck am I?" Marie asked as she looked around and saw Drew,Bianca,and Michael. "As If We Know!" Michael looked around. "I'm gonna climb through the air vent!" Drew said, "How?When The Air Vent is All The Way Up-" Bianca is interrupted by Drew's fast climb up the wall and into the air vent. In the cold dark Air Vent Drew was crawling in, Drew's heart was pumping, he traveled a long way as he finally fell through the Air Vent and landed in Rachie's Room where Artie and Rachie were talking. "LOL-Drew?" Rachie looked at Drew who was on the floor possibly dead. "DREW!" Rachie crouched down to Drew and hugged him, "I'm so happy you're here! Where's Marie,Bianca,and Michael?" Rachie said while she was still hugging Drew ' ' "The others are still in that room, You can crawl through the air vent to get there," Drew answered as he hugged Rachie back, Letting Artie feel....Jealous..."Room?" Artie asked, "It's A LONG Story....Drew should explain?" Rachie looked at Drew. "Fine!" Drew said as he explained the whole story. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Artie's POV I'm in love with the new girl, Rachel Powell, As I was At Anubis House I felt her connection I felt what she felt.Rachel tells very interesting stories but there's one thing I have on my mind that's bothering me, Which is Drew and Rachie's instant connection, I could be wrong about they're dating relationship and maybe they're just friends?It surely doesn't seem that way... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Drew's POV Okay, I found an escape out of that room which I'm hoping the others are smart enough to travel through the air vent before it's too Late.I managed to land in Rachie's room so Now I know where the Air Vent Lands.There's something totally wrong in this house now I know.Which I seriously HAVE to tell Ryder. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Rachie's POV Alright, This house is totally freaky.As Fabian told me there were Spirits Lurking in Anubis, Like What the hell is wrong with this House?! Now Fabian's Telling I must find a chick with Mysterious Jewelry, Like how am I supposed to find the girl?! Well, I can't do this alone so I gotta tell someone... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Hey Whatz up Everyone it's Your gurl LlamaSpearsTimberlake, So What in the world happened in this chapter if you're asking, Okay, Fabian poured his soul out to Rachie about Nina and Sibuna.As from his POV He tells what happened to Sibuna When Nina died, But WHO killed her? Well for all we know, Nina might not be dead after all this is Forever Young So....Artie is jelly of Drew and Rachie but we all know that there is a Drewchie Friendship in the making! So Who's gonna recreate Sibuna? -Sighs- I can't believe Michael slapped Biana -.- Personally, I ship Drew and Bianca but is never gonna happen *Drew darling belongs in the single lyfe*. Ryder Is totally confused by Rachie's screaming and scarred-for-life-ness, But What happens next in Forever Young? OH AND Comment,Like,Follow,As Always Do this and we'll Forever Young -sings- Category:Episodes Of Season One